La Gerudo
by Whahabk
Summary: Link el heroe del tiempo ha desaparecido... o pudo haber muerto, por otra parte las Gerudo encontraron a una de las suyas en un bosque, que no recuerda absolutamente nada de su pasado,¿Tendra algo que ver con la desaparicion de Link? o ¿coincidencia?
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos a todos**

**Este es mi primer fic de "Legend of zelda" que escribo, termine el juego de "Ocarina of time" y su secuela "Majoras Mask" y puedo decir que estuvieron geniales**

**Esta idea la saque de unos dibujos que vi en el deviantart, y me dije ¿por qué no?**

**Los personajes de Legend of Zelda no me pertenecen, este fic es sin fines de lucro…y ya conocen lo demás**

**Espero que les guste la historia, porque aquí va**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

**Despertar**

El viento soplaba cálidamente, colándose entre los arboles cual agua por un rio, se oían los cantos de algunos pájaros, todo ello le daba al lugar un aire místico, el cielo azul sin ninguna nube que lo surcara era particularmente hermoso, los arboles de frondosos verdes formaban una parte casi idílica de ese paisaje, los arboles rodeaban un claro, en ese claro se podía ver un pasto de un verde hermoso, pero en algunos puntos presentaba quemaduras, todo brillaba a causa del roció y la lluvia de la noche anterior, casi en el centro de ese claro había un bulto rodeado de una capa verde, con una corriente de aire que atravesó velozmente el claro, el bulto se empezó a mover, era una persona.

Ella despertó, estaba confundida, profundamente confundida, no sabía que hacia ahí, o como había llegado ahí, estaba confundida, lo único que parecía recordar era la cara de un anciano, que sonreía maléficamente, pero… era una cara maligna, no se esforzó por recordar mas, aquella cara le daba escalofríos, mencionaba unas palabras…, pero no las podía recordar, se esforzó por ponerse de pie, le costó trabajo, cuando por fin lo logro, observo todo a su alrededor, no reconocía aquel lugar, no lo recordaba, no lo conocía, se miro a sí misma, era el cuerpo de una mujer, con busto mediano, caderas perfectamente marcadas, de complexión atlética, no sabía porque, pero todo eso se le hacía…como decirlo…nuevo, se miraba a sí misma, como si fuera la primera vez que se veía así, la primera vez que veía su cuerpo…miro sus brazos, y sus piernas, su piel era morena, profundamente morena, un destello de color cruzo frente a su mirada y desapareció, volteo y lo busco, con la mirada por el claro, no encontró lo que fuera que se cruzo en su camino, se toco la cabeza, luego deslizo su mano a través de su cabello y la llevo frente a su rostro, su mano sostenía su cabello, y rio al darse cuenta de que era lo que había producido ese destello de color, había sido su cabello, lo miro era rojo, un rojo que tendía a naranja, pero el color mas predominante era el rojo, vio sus ropas, le quedaban grandes, como si no hubieran sido hechas para su cuerpo, vestía una túnica verde que daba señales de desgaste y unas botas marrones.

Intento dar unos pasos, pero casi pierde el equilibrio, un mareo vino por momentos, y luego desapareció, nuevamente intento caminar, dio algunos pasos de forma insegura, se dirigió hacia uno de los arboles, cuando llego ahí se sentó a su sombra, trato de recordar quién era, pero un agudo dolor de cabeza la interrumpió, después que se hubo calmado, trato de recordar algo pasado, algo anterior a la noche… no pudo, cada vez que lo intentaba, un dolor de cabeza punzante e intenso le acometía, finalmente desistió de todo intento, no podía recordar nada, ni siquiera quien era.

Pero hubo algo que llego a su mente, el anciano de cara maligna…las palabras que pronunciaba…no sabía lo que significaban…¿Qué podía significar?...no lo sabía, rio un poco, ni siquiera sabía quién era…y quería averiguar el significado de unas palabras extrañas…Ogdru Jahad*…¿Qué podían significar?

Decidió descansar un rato a la sombra de aquel árbol, después se pondría en camino… ¿A dónde?... no lo sabia

* * *

><p><em>En el palacio de Hyrule<em>

Zelda paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación; no había recibido noticias de Link, desde que lo vio por última vez en el palacio…saliendo en persecución de un general traidor…y un anciano misterioso

Hace apenas dos días Link había participado en un ataque al Valle Gerudo (participando del lado de las Gerudo), ataque que tenía por propósito desencadenar una guerra entre la tribu Gerudo y Hyrule… casi lo logran, pero el ataque fracaso, después Link tuvo que hacer de diplomático de último momento, para calmar los ánimos de lucha de las Gerudo hacia Hyrule

Link contaba con veinte años, Hyrule había vivido diez años de paz, incluso las relaciones con las Gerudo mejoraron notablemente…pero todo…casi fue arruinado por aquel general…a servicio de quien sabe quien, Link había salido en la noche en su persecución, estaba lloviendo, desde entonces no tenía noticias de el

Mientras estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, un soldado entro

-¿Hay alguna novedad?-

-Lamentablemente si mi señora, una muy mala-

Zelda se puso pálida, había tenido un presentimiento, producto del fragmento del triforce de la sabiduría, una sensación desagradable…por eso envió soldados a buscar a Link

-¿Cuál es?-

-Encontramos el caballo de Link…el caballo había sido destrozado por unas criaturas que no puedo identificar, pero…-

-¿No serian Wolvos?-

-Mi señora…sabría identificar a los wolvos, viví en las zonas rurales de pequeño…lo que sea que ataco al caballo…no era un wolvo, las huellas que encontré junto al animal… se parecían, pero eran unas tres veces más grandes…además de que el caballo lucia como si lo hubieran desgarrado unas garras gigantescas…le diré que incluso los wolvos se alejaban del cadáver, lo cual no es normal, un wolvo aceptara cualquier tipo de carroña, pero se alejaban del cadáver del caballo, lo quemamos en el campo…en el caballo encontramos tirones de la ropa del señor Link, su arco y su carcaj, todo estaba ensangrentado…no encontramos señales del señor Link por ninguna parte…creo que habría que darlo por muerto-

-Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte…Link no está muerto, el está vivo, donde, no lo sé… necesito los informes de las fronteras, quiero saber si ya han atrapado a ese traidor-

-Si mi señora-

El soldado se retiro, Zelda repitió para sí misma que Link estaba vivo

No quería admitirlo, pero… Link…quizás ya no estaba vivo

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor<strong>

¿Qué tal quedo?

Espero las críticas por favor

*El Ogdru Jahad (los siete dioses del caos) pertenecen a la historieta de Hellboy, no me pertenecen, son mencionados en "Semillas de la destrucción", se supone la función de Hellboy es liberarlos, Hellboy fue creado por Mike Mignola, Hellboy fue publicado por Dark Horse Comics

¿Creen que link haya muerto en verdad?

Criticas por favor


	2. El sueño

**Saludos a todos, veo que les ha gustado la historia, tres reviews para el primer capítulo, todo un record, muchas gracias por los reviews**

**Aclaración: Para los que se encariñaron con Epona y lamentan su muerte, tengo que decir que el caballo que encontraron los soldados no es Epona, la entrañable yegua sigue viva, y de hecho jugara un papel de importancia en el fic, ¿Por qué Link tomo otro caballo para la persecución? Eso lo verán más adelante**

**Que disfruten la historia**

* * *

><p><strong>El sueño<strong>

La verde llanura se extendía a sus pies, el cielo azul no presentaba nubes, las aguas del rio reflejaban la luz cual destellos de plata, por el horizonte se veían algunas bandadas de pájaros , el aire era cálido y soplaba suavemente, arriba de una roca un joven de cabellos rubios contemplaba el paisaje deleitándose con aquel maravilloso espectáculo, volteo la vista tras de sí, el frondoso bosque kokiri se alzaba detrás en todo su esplendor, volteo hacia un lado, se presentaba el rio Zora, brillando con hermosos destellos metálicos, si movía un poco más la vista se encontraba con la montaña muerte, hogar de los Gorons, el hermoso color café de la montaña no se diferenciaba mucho con el aro gris del humo que manaba del cráter, luego poso su mirada en la ciudad del castillo de Hyrule, con sus altas murallas resplandecientes, y más al fondo el esplendoroso castillo, donde vivía la princesa, después paso la mirada hacia el valle Gerudo, su mirada se detuvo de pronto, algo no encajaba bien, del valle Gerudo se alzaba una densa columna de humo negro, el chico se levantó, el paisaje se deformo y cambio, ahora estaba en el valle, había una gran cantidad de guerreras reunidas, todo había sido incendiado y destruido, ¿lo habrían hecho ellas? Algunas removían los escombros, como buscando algo, finalmente una de las guerreras subió a un grupo de rocas, era de alto rango, por lo que pudo apreciar era una guerrera de alto rango

-¡No toleraremos esta afrenta de Hyrule!-decía con una voz iracunda, todas las guerreras le prestaron atención

-¡Hyrule no quiere paz, como nos habían hecho creer!¡Esto lo demuestra, lo que Hyrule quiere es guerra!¡Entonces tendrán guerra!¡Hyrule no quedara impune!¡Por la destrucción de Hyrule!

Todas las guerreras respondieron con un grito de batalla, Nabooru trato de calmarlas, pero no lo consiguió, pronto se armó un ejército, todas las guerreras fuertemente armadas, partieron hacia la ciudad del castillo

El paisaje volvió a cambiar, la ciudad del castillo se alzó frente a él, estaba en llamas, volteo hacia la gran llanura que se extendía frente a la ciudad, dos ejércitos estaban combatiendo encarnizadamente: las gerudo y el ejército del rey, los soldados caían en ambos bandos por igual, el paisaje volvió a cambiar

En el valle tan tranquilo momentos antes, en estos momentos estaba cubierto por dos ejércitos, pronto arribaron más ejércitos, uno de zoras y otro de gorons, la destrucción seguía avanzando, ahora cubría el rio zora y la montaña, pronto un resplandor negro salió de la ciudad del castillo, Ganondorf era libre, el chico solo murmuro unas palabras -no-, de nuevo el panorama cambio, todo estaba destruido, los ejércitos yacían cada uno en un lado de la llanura, curando como podían a sus heridos, el joven avanzo, vio frente a el dos cuerpos, uno era el de la princesa Zelda, y el otro era el de Ganondorf, miro perplejo los cadáveres, a un lado de ellos yacían dos triángulos, que parecían estar hechos de oro, las piezas de la trifuerza; estaban rotos, cual pieza de cristal que uno deja caer desde lo alto, el joven miro a sus pies, frente a el yacía un triángulo similar, igualmente roto en pedazos, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había destrozado las piezas del triforce?, miro mas allá, se podían distinguir unos cuerpos, eran seis, pudo distinguir el de una gerudo, un goron, un búho y una kokiri, eran los sabios, estaban muertos, intento avanzar hacia ellos, pero el paraje cambio, ahora estaba en una roca desde la que se podía contemplar el paraje, sintió un escalofrió, volteo y vio una sombra junto a él, no le podía ver el rostro

-Todo está listo para su llegada, pero aun no es lo suficientemente apropiado-

La sombra extendió su brazo hacia el frente, detrás de el apareció un ejército inmenso, compuesto de criaturas humanoides, y otras tantas desconocidas, todas eran horrendas, se dirigían hacia los ejércitos cubriendo toda la llanura, aunque los ejércitos se unieron para hacerles frente, pronto fueron dominados, las batallas ya habían surtido el efecto de agotar a las razas

-Ahora es apropiado-

La sombra alzo un brazo y pronuncio unas palabras, pudo distinguir la palabra Jahad*, pero el resto le eran desconocidas, el cielo se nublo, surgieron relámpagos, y una especie de tentáculos surgieron del cielo, todo lo que tocaban era destruido, pero algo paso y los tentáculos se retiraron

-¡No!, ¿Qué es lo que pasa, que ha fallado?, todo está dispuesto, ¡el portal no debe cerrarse!-

El muchacho volteo la mirada al suelo, y descubrió una joya, era similar a un ojo, lo sostenía una mano, era de oro, se agacho y lo recogió, sintió un agudo dolor en el abdomen, se lo vio y encontró un símbolo parecido a una llave grabado, lucia como si lo hubieran grabado con hierros al rojo vivo, al instante la sombra volteo a verlo, pudo ver su rostro, un anciano de cara maligna

-¡Tu!, tu eres la llave, _tu eres la clave para que el Ogdru Jahad* vuelva_, tu mantendrás el portal abierto-

El joven solo se volteo y corrió, pronto sintió una gran garra asirlo, el anciano se puso frente a él, no podía moverse, el anciano lo toco, un escalofrió inmenso recorrió todo su cuerpo, el anciano solo dijo unas palabras

-Es hora de iniciar nuevamente el ritual-

Su voz era tan áspera, que no parecía humana.

Luego todo fue oscuridad.

Finalmente Link despertó, había tenido ese sueño otra vez, pero esta vez fue más fuerte de lo habitual, y por supuesto mucho más terrorífico, se decidió, un sueño así tenía que significar algo, iría a ver a Zelda para preguntarle, pero antes iría al valle Gerudo, quería cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien, aunque uno de los generales de mayor confianza del rey le aseguraba que no había nada que temer, ya que pregunto por la situación del valle Gerudo la primera vez que tuvo ese sueño, no estaba tranquilo

Preparo todo lo necesario para el viaje, paso la noche acampando en el bosque, ya que le traía buenos recuerdos, tenía el carcaj lleno de flechas, y la bolsa bomba llena de las mismas, también había algunos Bombchus, después de recoger la tienda, y cerciorarse de haber apagado completamente la fogata, la cubrió con tierra, para evitar un incendio, por si alguna brasa se le escapo, después monto su equipaje en Epona y se dispuso a emprender la travesía del día, apenas comenzaba a clarear, monto en la yegua y se puso en camino, cerca del medio día diviso el valle, la sorpresa que experimento fue mayúscula, cuando noto que unas columnas de humo se elevaban de él, hizo que Epona corriera a todo lo que daba, si lo que le había mostrado su sueño era correcto…tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

* * *

><p>La guerrea cayo de bruces, pero se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, los contrincantes quisieron cortarla con sus espadas, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para lograrlo, de un rápido movimiento cerceno el cuello de uno sus atacantes, pero otro de ellos, consiguió hacerle una herida con su espada, con un salto y un giro combinados las armas de la guerrera se incrustaron en el pecho de sus contendientes, de pronto sintió un dolor punzante en la espalda, y cayó al suelo con una herida de consideración en la parte baja de la misma, el atacante la volteo, si moría lo haría con su arma en alto, intento agarrarla, pero de una patada el hombre la lanzo fuera de su alcance, alzo su espada y cuando estaba por descargar el golpe fatal dio un grito y callo a un lado abatido por dos flechas, una en su espalda y la otra en su cuello, las flechas habían venido de un joven montado en un caballo, el joven se acercó, desmonto y fue hacia la combatiente herida<p>

-¿Estas bien?-

-¿Te parece que lo estoy? ¡No me toques extraño!-

-Solo te voy a ayudar-

Link ayudo a levantarse a la gerudo, cuando oyó un ruido ligero a su derecha, era una bomba, link tomo a la chica y salto hacia el cobijo de una roca, luego Link salió al descubierto, localizo al que había lanzado la bomba y antes de que pudiera lanzar otra lo abatió con una flecha, luego regreso a la roca junto con su nueva "amiga"

-¡No me toques!-

-Te salve la vida, ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Un ataque, parecen ser hombres de Hyrule-

A la mente de Link vino la imagen de los ejércitos enfrentándose en la llanura

Link busco un frasco en su bolsa, pero descubrió con desagrado, que se había agrietado y quedaba poca poción curativa

-Toma esto, es poción curativa, estoy de tu lado, soy Link-

La chica lo tomo con cierto recelo

-¿Mejor?-

-Un poco, pero aun no puedo pelear bien-

-Quédate con mi caballo, iré a ver qué pasa, toma esto, es un arco de caza, pero te puede servir-

Link le dio a la chica un arco largo, pero menos robusto que el que usaba para combate

-También toma esto, lo necesitaras-

Link le dio su escudo a la chica

-Gracias-dijo con tono bajo

-Iré a ver, no son hombres de Hyrule-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque sus cadáveres no desaparecen de repente, y más si tienen una flecha en la garganta-

Ambos vieron la zona donde debían estar los cuerpos, no había ninguno, solo quedaban las armas

-Nos vemos luego-

Link avanzo por el sendero, tomo una de las espadas que había en el suelo, sabia que la iba a necesitar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor<strong>

¿Cómo quedo?

Espero las críticas

¿Qué creen que le espere a link en el valle?

*Los siete dioses del caos, que aparecen en la historieta hellboy

Felicitaciones a The White Demon, JulieWay y Eien Dark, por dejarme los tres primeros reviews, muchas gracias

Siguiente capítulo **"Desenmascarado"**


	3. Desenmascarado

**Saludos a todos**

**Sin mas demora aquí va**

**Perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero es que me había quedado truncado, pero ahora sí, ya he salvado los obstáculos, y se pueden esperar más actualizaciones, en menos tiempo, pero tengan por seguro, que no he olvidado el fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Desenmascarado<strong>

La chica trataba de recordar quien era… pero no lo lograba, finalmente el sueño la acometió y decidió tomar una siesta a la sombra de aquel árbol

Si hubiera permanecido despierta, habría visto bandadas de pájaros surcar el cielo, una de ellas, compuesta por extraños pájaros; estos descendieron sobre el bosque y se dispersaron, uno de ellos se posó en un árbol al borde del claro y pudo vislumbrar a la pelirroja de piel morena dormida, en un sueño que parecía profundo, finalmente el ave no emitió sonido alguno y levanto el vuelo.

Al sobrevolar el bosque llamo a sus compañeros, cuando la bandada se hubo reunido, tomo dirección al norte.

Lo que habían estado buscando ya había sido encontrado…era hora de dar la noticia.

* * *

><p><em>Dos días antes en el valle Gerudo<em>

-¡Vamos rápido! ¡Tenemos que poner los explosivos!-arengaba el líder a sus hombres

-Tenemos un problema, no creo que estos soldados invocados resistan mucho-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Los que están conteniendo a las guerreras de la fortaleza…como máximo resistirán otra media hora-

-¡Trabajen más rápido!-

El plan de estos hombres consistía en perforar algunos hoyas en la roca, e insertar explosivos ahí para provocar un derrumbe, el alud resultante provocaría una gran cantidad de daños, y eso sería suficiente.

Link avanzo cautelosamente a través de las construcciones destrozadas, ¿Por qué no llegaban más guerreras?, recorrió un tramo protegido por una pared caída, al voltear vio a un grupo que se refugiaba tras unas guerreras, eran cuatro, contra nueve soldados, pero estos tenían una armadura parecida a la de los soldados de Hyrule, era claro que quien estaba detrás de esto pretendía que se culpara a Hyrule del ataque, desencadenando lo que vio en su sueño, a pesar de que las guerreras eran agiles, tarde o temprano cederían, era de pensarse que sería temprano.

Link tenso su arco y apunto al guerrero que tenía más cerca, después soltó la cuerda y la flecha voló impactándolo en la garganta, el soldado solo lanzo un gemido, los que lo acompañaban voltearon, esto fue aprovechado por las guerreras que los acometieron por detrás, cuatro guerreros cayeron atravesados por las lanzas, de los cuatro restantes dos fueron eliminados por las flechas de link y los otros por las guerreras, luego de alzar los brazos, para demostrar que estaba de su lado, se acercó a las exhaustas combatientes.

-¿Están bien?-

-Sí, gracias por tu ayuda-

-¿Cuántos atacantes son?

-No podría precisar…pero deben ser más de una centena-

-Muy bien, iré al centro del poblado, ahí veré…-

-Mejor ve a las rocas que están sobre la colina, vi que un grupo de hombres tomo esa dirección…me pareció que llevaban explosivos, si derriban esas rocas provocaran un gran daño al poblado-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos-

Link avanzo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, su objetivo era llegar a la colina cuanto antes, o si no…

-Los agujeros están listos-

-Pongan las bombas no tenemos mucho tiempo-

Los hombres pusieron unos grandes contenedores con una cantidad igualmente grande de bombas

-En cuanto estén listos tenemos que largarnos, va a ser una explosión realmente grande-

Después de un rato

-Prepárense para prender fueAAAAAHHHHH-

El líder había sido alcanzado por una flecha en el hombro, el arquero no era otro que el mismo Link

-¡Váyanse de aquí ahora!, yo me encargo de este-

Los aludidos montaron sus caballos y galoparon en línea perpendicular a la que venía Link, cuando este tenso su arco nuevamente, el sujeto saco su escudo, la flecha de Link voló y pego de lleno en el escudo, estaba claro que no le iba a vencer con flechas, así que Link también saco su espada.

Los contendientes se acercaron, cada uno blandiendo su espada, Link fue quien soltó el primer golpe, pero su contendiente lo rechazo, empezó el combate y Link descubrió que su rival tenía el mismo nivel de lucha que él, a cada golpe recibido él tenía un contraataque a pesar de tener el hombro dañado, un golpe por debajo y su contendiente retrocedía, hasta que finalmente cometió un error que le permitió a Link asestarle un buen golpe en el costado, dejándole una herida larga, pero no preocupante, finalmente Link pudo derribarlo, pero al caer el tipo lanzo una bomba cerca del carro, que aun contenía ciertos explosivos, y el carro estaba cerca de las rocas, Link corrió al carro y tomo la bomba, la lanzo lo más lejos que pudo, la bomba estalló en el aire, con una explosión potente, no era una bomba ordinaria…

Link había evitado lo que posiblemente hubiera sido una tragedia en este momento y una más grande después.

El hombre había escapado.

Ahora tenía que calmar a las Gerudo, lo cual no sería fácil.

_Al atardecer en el palacio de Hyrule, el mismo día del ataque_

-Esto no puede ser-decía el rey angustiado

-Pero lo es su majestad, yo participe en el ataque, le aseguro que alguien quiere enemistarnos con las Gerudo-

-Lo se Link, pero lo que tenemos que averiguar es quien-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y el guardia anuncio al general Trati, este avanzo y se inclinó ante el rey

-¿En qué puedo servirle mi rey?-

-Necesito tratar contigo un asunto muy importante-

-El valle Gerudo fue atacado-dijo la princesa Zelda

El general se mostró muy sorprendido

-No me imagino quien haría eso-

-Por cierto ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?-

El general alto y gallardo, tenía el hombro completamente vendado, la armadura le cubría los costados, finalmente el rey pidió que lo dejaran a solas con su mejor general.

-Zelda…hay algo extraño-

-¿Qué quieres decir Link?-

-En el ataque al valle…herí al que parecía ser el líder en el hombro con una flecha, además de que le propine un espadazo en el costado, y se me hace mucha coincidencia que el general venga con el hombro vendado, ¿no crees?-

-Sí, es curioso, ¿crees que sea…?-

-Podría ser, luchaba, como un guerrero de alto rango de Hyrule-

-No podemos hacer una acusación tan seria Link-

-Pero tengo un plan para averiguar si lo es…-

Zelda sonrió y le presto su atención a Link

Momentos después el rey gritaba

-¡Traidor! ¡Guardias!-

Los guardias llegaron y rodearon a Trati, el plan de Link había dado sus resultados y el general había confesado su propia culpa (involuntariamente), ahora todo parecía haber terminado.

-¿Creen que esto ha terminado?-

-No tienes opción-dijo Link

El viento empezó a arremolinarse en el interior del salón, primero se formó un pequeño remolino, después unos relámpagos surgieron del techo, del centro del salón empezó a surgir una figura negra, cubierta con una capucha, tendría forma humana, pero estaba totalmente cubierto de negro

-¿Creen que pueden evitar lo inevitable?-dijo con voz grave y terrible

La figura avanzo hacia el general y lo tomo del hombro

-Vámonos-

-Si amo-

Un remolino se empezó a formar, Link desenvaino su espada y se abalanzo hacia el remolino, la espada golpeo algo blando, y una fuerza desconocida arrojo a Link por los aires, choco contra la pared y cayó al suelo desde una altura de unos dos metros; Zelda corrió hacia él.

El remolino se desvaneció, revelando al general y a su amo, inmediatamente fueron rodeados por un círculo de espadas y lanzas

-En nombre del rey de Hyrule daos por presos-dijo el capitán de la guardia

-Seremos presos cuando ustedes me puedan neutralizar-dijo Trati poniéndose en posición de batalla

-No será necesario- dijo la sombra-Soldados venid a mi

Un viento que traía polvo entro por las ventanas y se arremolino en el centro, del remolino formado surgieron guerreros fuertemente armados, algunos tenían las mismas armaduras que los soldados de Hyrule, otros traían armaduras similares a las de la guardia real, otros simplemente no tenían armadura, pero portaban mazas y espadas enormes, la única vestimenta de estos era una especie de pantalón de tela.

Eran altos y fornidos, las caras solo tenían rasgos faciales leves, no denotaban ninguna expresión

El encapuchado hizo una señal y los soldados se lanzaron al combate.

En unos momentos todo se volvió un caos.

Parecía haber un rival para cada soldado…pero desafortunadamente eran más los enemigos

Zelda cubría el cuerpo de Link que había quedado inconsciente.

Pero no resistiría mucho tiempo.

Link no sabía que había pasado…debía de tener una cruda terrible…juro ya no volverlo a hacer…

Abrió los ojos lentamente…solo para observar como un soldado dirigía su espada contra el…reacciono lo más rápido que pudo, rodo hacia un lado y esquivo la estocada fatal, se puso en pie casi inmediatamente, busco su espada…al no encontrarla, echo mano de una espada pequeña, que él podía utilizar como daga; cuando el soldado alzo la espada, Link se deslizo y le clavo su daga en el pecho, el soldado se quedó quieto un momento, después se volvió polvo.

Zelda estaba atrapada entro dos soldados, esquivaba los golpes…de pronto uno de los soldados se tambaleo, se volvió polvo y revelo a Link con la daga, Zelda se encargó del restante.

Zelda le lanzo su espada, Link la tomo y se unió al combate

De improviso las puertas se abrieron, sorprendiendo a Trati y a su amo; asomo la figura de Impa, esta se dirigió hacia dos guerreros…ambos cayeron atravesados por dagas Sheikah…detrás de Impa venían más guerreros…las cosas empezaban a tener mejor pinta para los soldados del rey…en medio de la confusión…era fácil escapar

-Tenemos que irnos amo-dijo Trati

-Por una vez tienes razón

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida…caminando tranquilamente

Sin embargo este par no escapo de la mirada de Link, que se abalanzo hacia ellos blandiendo su espada…Link se abalanzo sobre la figura encapuchada… Trati se dio cuenta y cubrió a su amo, las espadas entrechocaron, a Link dio un par de golpes altos, pero Trati los desvió, al tener lastimado el brazo, dejo rápidamente vulnerable ese lado, cosa que Link aprovecho para asestarle un golpe con la espada…Trati cayó al suelo, la figura encapuchada le lanzo al Link una esfera de energía, Link la desvió con la espada…la figura encapuchada formo un remolino, tomo a Trati y se introdujeron en él, Link hizo lo mismo…aparecieron en el establo, ahí Link esquivo un espadazo de Trati, la figura encapuchada le lanzo otra esfera de energía, Link la desvió, pero desafortunadamente parte de la energía de la esfera impacto a Epona, lastimándola…Trati y el encapuchado tomaron unos caballos de aspecto extraño, y se alejaron al galope…Link no perdió tiempo…tomo el caballo que estaba mas cerca de él, un animal hermoso y color marrón; monto rápidamente...y empezó la persecución.

Los caballos recorrieron cerca de un cuarto de la ciudad, en un intento de perder a Link, pero su caballo era lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que lo dejaran atrás, finalmente se dirigieron hacia la entrada principal de la ciudad, Link creyó haberlos acorralado ahí, pues la entrada estaba cerrada...se sorprendió cuando el puente se desplegaba a una velocidad excesiva, y poco le faltó a Link para quedar atrapado en la ciudad, pero logro saltar cuando el puente se volvía a levantar detrás de los fugitivos.

La persecución se trasladó a la pradera; los jinetes se volvieron pequeños puntos y finalmente desaparecieron a lo lejos.

Era de noche y estaba lloviendo.

Link no volvería.

* * *

><p>Despertó<p>

La siesta había sido reparadora.

Finalmente, se había sentido mejor después de dormir un poco, pero aun no podía recordar, ahora se pondría en camino...seguía sin saber a dónde, pero le pareció mejor moverse y tratar de encontrar algo o a alguien.

Recorrió el borde del claro y encontró lo que podría pasar por un sendero, por su estado juraría que era un paso de animales, pero la llevaría a algún lado, extrañamente estaba segura de que ese sendero la llevaría a un lugar con agua, quizás lo había usado anteriormente...pero no lo recordaba, decidió tomar ese camino, decisión que fue corroborada al escuchar al otro lado del claro, a lo lejos, varios aullidos que no parecían amigables.

Cerca de media hora después, un grupo de lo que parecían ser wolvos, pero mas grandes, olfatearon un rato, el líder dio un aullido, y se precipitaron a través del sendero que había tomado la chica.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor<strong>

La historia se alargó un poquito, pero espero que guste

**Siguiente capitulo "Hallazgo"**


	4. Hallazgo

**Hallazgo**

Los dos hombres estaban sentados en torno a los restos de una fogata.

-¡Estoy harto de esto!

-Tranquilízate...casi amanece

-No me pidas eso...ya hemos perdido a cuatro del grupo, nosotros también moriremos antes de llegar a Hyrule

-No lo creo, podremos llegar y...

-¿Y qué?

-Nada

-Desearía ir por más leña

-No podemos salir del círculo o ellos nos atacarían

-Esto es demasiado...

El mas bajo de los hombres se levantó para atizar y avivar un poco las débiles flamas.

Su compañero solo veía hacia el bosque ¡las malditas cosas los habían obligado a tomar ese camino!

El trayecto hasta la ciudad del castillo era largo, pero no era emocionante, el camino evitaba el bosque y atravesaba por campos, era un gran rodeo; eran un grupo de seis, así que no había nada que temer.

Desde la aldea de la que partieron a la ciudad, no eran mas que cuatro días. Llevaban en el bosque cinco días. En el camino, la noche del primer día fueron atacados, pero los atacantes no eran precisamente "ladrones", bestias enormes; solo sabían dos cosas de ellas, eran grandes y tenían enormes garras y colmillos. Esa primera noche perdieron a Runi, el guía del grupo; decidieron que el camino estaría vigilado, así que se adentraron en el bosque...

Lo que era peor era que algunos de los atacantes de las noches siguientes, tenían formas aterradoramente conocidas.

Al voltear hacia el equipaje, diviso un pequeño resplandor dorado, sin que su amigo lo advirtiera se deslizo hacia la bolsa y saco con cuidado lo que parecía ser una daga con funda de oro, e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, sin embargo en su centro estaba una pequeña depresión y lo que parecía ser el símbolo...

-¡Es por esta maldita cosa!

-¿Que?

-¡Tú lo supiste todo el tiempo! Reeds ¡Eres un bastardo!-dijo con una ira inconfundible

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, no creí que esto pasaría...-

-¡Por tu culpa hemos perdido a nuestros amigos!

-Lo sé...pero no podemos remediarlo

-¡Voy a tirar esta maldita cosa!

¡No lo hagas!

Y lanzándose sobre su amigo se dispuso a quitársela de las manos. En el trascurso de la pelea ambos salieron del círculo. Se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde. Tol seguía con la daga en su mano.

Las criaturas empezaron a rodearlos, Tol aventó la daga. Para su sorpresa las criaturas se apresuraron a apartarse de ella. En una fracción de segundo Reeds corrió hasta la daga, la levanto cuidadosamente y la guardo en el bolsillo.

-Muchas gracias, yo no podía tocar la daga hasta que la hubiesen sacado de esa bolsa, tenía un hechizo especial, ¿sabes?

La apariencia de Reeds empezó a cambiar, y se transformó en otro hombre

-¿Por qué no permitiste que lanzara la daga?

-Es muy fácil, sin la daga, no habría podido salir del círculo, en la pelea lo rompimos

-Por cierto ¿Para que la quieres?

-Esta daga, es parte de un mapa...y como ya lo sabes...de todas maneras era necesario matarte

Tol se agacho y un intenso resplandor ilumino el espacio en el que estaban, luego veloz como el rayo lanzo un cuchillo a "Reeds", este lanzo un grito de dolor; Tol se abalanzo sobre él y le quito la daga, luego corrió hacia los restos de la fogata y tomo su espada, y corrió hacia la espesura del bosque.

Tol sabía un hechizo para crear un resplandor, eso era algo que "Reeds" no sabía, las criaturas eran nocturnas, y el resplandor las cegó. Era claro que el verdadero Reeds estaba muerto.

En unos momentos mas, amanecería.

* * *

><p>La chica recorría el sendero, mientras miraba a su alrededor; los arboles eran altos, pero no muy frondosos; una cosa extraña que noto era que no había visto u oído algún animal.<p>

No había vuelto a oír aquel aullido, no sabía por qué, pero presentía que "algo" la seguía.

Finalmente llego a un rio.

Escucho un grito.

El grito venia de su derecha, era fuerte, por lo que no debía estar lejos la fuente.

Era un grito de Dolor.

Sin pensarlo corrió en la dirección de la cual provenía el grito.

No tenía armas, y ella lo sabía, pero no le importo.

Llego a lo que parecía ser un pequeño espacio libre y encontró un cadáver. Se inclinó un poco y lo examino

El hombre estaba vestido con lo que parecían ser ropas de viaje, unas botas marrones, ropa de cuero y una capa; pero la desconcertó su lividez, si hubiera muerto hace unos momentos, no debería estar tan "pálido", al menos ella sabía que no podían perder el color tan rápido, y quedo aún mas consternada al descubrir una herida de espada en su costado ¿Quien heriría un cadáver? unos pasos mas allá había una lanza.

Escucho otro grito. Un hombre se lazo contra ella empuñando una espada. Esquivo el golpe y se puso en posición de combate. El hombre la miro unos momentos

-Eres tu- dijo con lo que parecía ser un susurro y se desplomo

La chica quedo sumamente confundida ¿este tipo la conocía? Se acercó cautelosamente, pero vio que no podría hacerle daño. Estaba severamente herido. El hombre trato de incorporarse, pero no pudo erguirse siquiera.

-Ayúdame a llegar al árbol...no voy a hacerte daño...no podría...tú me ayudaste...-

Ella se acercó cautelosamente y lo ayudo a llegar hasta el árbol, una vez ahí lo sentó y recargo su espalda en el tronco.

-¿Que te paso?-pregunto la chica, sorprendiéndose un poco de su voz, pues era un tanto suave.

Para su sorpresa el hombre rego unas lágrimas

-Era Runi...tuve que liquidarlo otra vez...Reeds...todos...están muertos...muertos que atacan...-en este momento tosió y escupió sangre

-Tranquilo

-No...Pensé...que te volvería a ver...-la miro fijamente por unos momentos-no…no puedes ser ella...la vi hace mucho...yo... era un...joven...debes...ser...su hija...si...debes serlo-alargo su mano, la tomo del cuello y tiro hacia él. A pesar de su aparente debilidad logro acercarla a su cara.

-Debes salir...del bosque...la noche..._salen en la noche_...si te atrapan...llega al rio...síguelo...toma...querían esto...no dejes que lo obtengan...

El hombre le dio una pequeña bolsa, ella la abrió y saco una especie de daga con funda de oro.

-Llevarla a...Hyrule...nuestra misión...no la...apartes de ti...pueden haber hecho lo mismo allí...anticuario...quizás te ayude...callejón...solo dile de la daga...como...ultimo...recurso...huye ¡HUYE!

No muy lejos de allí se escucharon varios aullidos y el sonido de ramas al romperse.

Al voltear vio lo que parecía ser un lobo, o un wolfo; sumamente grande, la criatura se acercó, y se irguió sobre sus patas traseras, quizás fuera una ilusión, pero le pareció que aumentaba de tamaño, ahora era mucho mas alto que ella.

-Huye...yo lo entretengo...-el hombre se puso de pie, y blandió lentamente su espada, acercándose a la criatura

-¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver!

La chica retrocedió unos pasos.

-¡Vete ahora! ¡CORRE!

La criatura solo aulló. Del bosque salieron otras cinco criaturas, pero mas pequeñas. La mayor se acercó y de un zarpazo tiro al hombre.

Aquello le recordó algo a la chica; aunque solo momentáneamente, antes de desaparecer. Sin embargo no abandonaría a aquel hombre mientras tuviera vida.

Rápidamente se lanzó hacia donde había caído la espada y la tomo, la criatura se lanzó sobre ella, pero la esquivo; corrió a proteger el cuerpo de aquel hombre, la criatura solo bufo y se acercó a ella.

Por un momento sostuvieron sus miradas.

Ella hizo el primer movimiento, se lanzó sobre la criatura esgrimiendo su espada en vertical, pero fue bloqueada por una potente garra: luego con un movimiento lanzo a la chica hasta la cercanía de un árbol, y aulló.

El resto de las criaturas empezaron a acercarse al cuerpo del viajero. Ella corrió hacia el para alejarlas, las criaturas la vieron fijamente y se lanzaron al ataque; esquivo con dificultad los zarpazos y las dentelladas, los golpes de la espada parecían no surtir efecto, una de las criaturas tomo la espada con la boca y elevo a su contrincante, que cayó a unos dos metros de distancia.

Ella se levantó, le dolía mucho una pierna, al parecer había caído sobre una roca, la criatura mas grande aulló nuevamente, las mas pequeñas retrocedieron, y dejaron el campo libre.

La mas grande se acercó a su víctima, se puso en cuatro patas y se lanzó al ataque.

Su contrincante se levantó y alzo la espada, pero no pudo conectar el golpe. Fue como la embestida de un toro.

La estrello contra un árbol, y luego la lanzo a los aires.

Cuando apenas se estaba levantando, sintió el golpe de otra envestida, y se vio una vez mas por los aires.

Finalmente pudo incorporarse, y vio a su atacante a unos cuatro metros de distancia, este abrió las mandíbulas y se dispuso para atacar.

Lo anterior solo había sido un juego.

Se lanzó directamente sobre ella, pero su presa pudo esquivarlo con un salto, sin embargo agarro parte de su ropa y la tiro al suelo, tuvo que esquivar una dentellada rodando, pero se encontró con una zarpa que la mando cerca de la lanza del cadáver.

El gran lobo se colocó en posición, corrió hacia ella y salto.

Ella tomo la lanza y la apunto hacia su agresor.

La punta entro por la boca y salió por la parte de atrás.

El grito fue espantoso.

Mientras gritaba se contorsionaba de manera espantosa; la lanza se rompió, y finalmente cayó al suelo.

El resto de criaturas bajo la cabeza y empezaron a retroceder.

Sorprendida, se puso de pie y con los restos de la lanza amenazo a los otros, aunque solo fuera un palo de madera.

Las criaturas huyeron dando chillidos.

Le costaba trabajo caminar, pero había triunfado. Se acercó al viajero, apenas respiraba.

-Fuiste...valiente...como...ella...gra...ci...as-dijo este tomándola de su mano

-¿Quién soy?

Sin embargo ya no recibiría respuesta. La respiración había cesado.

Por el momento no sabría quien era.

Tenía que irse rápido, esas criaturas podían regresar, primero saldría del bosque, luego averiguaría donde estaba ese sitio llamado Hyrule.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos<strong>

**Primero, les pido perdón por no haber actualizado, cerca de un año. Quería que la historia no fuese incoherente, así que tuve que, revisar y cortar, por decirlo así.**

**Si esperaban un capitulo largo, después de tanto, lamento decepcionarlos, pero en el siguiente se verán recompensados.**

**Les tengo una pregunta, en parte de eso tratara el próximo capitulo: _¿Qué paso con Link?_**


End file.
